


The Moon's Landing

by Senof



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senof/pseuds/Senof
Summary: Alright so, this is after  (Spoilers btw) Fjord's death. He doesn't seem to wake up ? At All ? I guess it's time to go on a road trip with a few friends and maybe meet someone new and old.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 11





	1. Time to Road and Time to Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so as always, english is not my first language but I gotta say I like this one.
> 
> BY THE WAY   
> Thanks to @yettinim on twitter for the design idea, they're great, go check them out, I love them and their art with all my heart they're amazing.

« He's not waking up you guys ! Caduceus, what should we do ? He's still not breathing ! »  
  
Jester is freaking out. To be fair ,everyone is. They managed to revivify Orly, why isn't it working on Fjord ? He's getting paler every day, but thanks to a thoughtful spell by Caduceus, not in risk of any rot.  
  


It has been a day since the negotiations ended , thankfully in a good but still tense way, and despite trying with almost every diamond they have, the clerics have not managed to find a way to resurrect Fjord.

Stepping out of a Dimension's Door, a disguised Essek beings speaking.  
  
« I've talked to the Martinet. This information was. uhm. not easy to procure but desperate times call for desperate measures. »  
  
« We don't have much time, friend. Soon our most powerful spells won't be able to help him, please get to the point, we'll see to our debt later. »  
  
Gods. He just had to have fallen for the unnatainable one. Though, he guesses that after his sort of betrayal, Caleb wouldn't just be easier on him. Makes sense. Still hurts.  
  
« There exists a clan of mages and clerics specialised in curse breaking, especially those coming from old entities like the one your friend has dealt with. They are located in the Ashkeeper Peaks and, thankfully for you, I know where that is. As soon as you all are ready we will jump.  
And do not mistake me, Caleb. This is not a debt, if we were to be honest, I would be forever indebted with you all for having helped me through this. »  


What was he doing, this is not how you woo someone, this is not how you even talk normally, what in the Nine Hells.  
  
« We've been ready for three days now, thank you Essek, let's go. »  
  
Caduceus' calming presence is already felt. He feels... ready ? Well, as ready as can be, at least.  
  
« And don't wwwwwwwwworry, First Mate. We'll take care of the mmmmmmmm boat for you. »

« Thank you, Orly. We know we can trust  _you_ . »  
  
Alright, this had to have been aimed at him. It couldn't have been anything else, right ?   
  
« Alright, take care though, this ride might be a bit bumpy. »  
  
And as they all step next to him, some with... a very visible lack of trust, they disappear in a flash of dust and light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold. Holy and unholy gods it's cold.  
Coming from a quite breezy but temperate boat ride to one of the highest peaks of the Ashkeeper Peaks, they could not have been less prepared for such a difference in temperature.  
  
« I've got it. » says Caleb in between shivers, already moving his hand and speaking in a very consonnant heavy tongue, almost as if spitting up his words rather than talking.  
Finishing his spell, his body begins sparking, and flames slowly start creeping up his body. Before anyone can react, he interjects  
  
« Don't worry. It won't hurt me. Don't stand too close though, you might get hurt, but stay near me if you want to. You know. Not feel almost naked in the cold. »  
  
I'd stand naked in the cold if it were next to you. Fuck. What is he thinking, what's wrong with him, calm down, this is normal, everything is normal.  
  
With the Mighty Nein huddling up for warmth near their wizard, they all turn their heads to Essek.  
  
« Alright. Let me lead the way, the Martinet told me where it should be, though they seem to be somewhat nomadic they always leave sort of a skeleton crew if you will. »  
  
« Oh, ok. »  
  
Ok, what now.  
  
« Is something wrong ? »  
  
« No, I just. Thought you'd just tell us where it is and then leave us. You're not exactly a fan of exercise if I remember correctly. »  
  
« Well, Beauregard, sometimes matters need to be taken into your own hands, I don't exactly want to leave you all in the cold like this, you know. »  
  
« Huh. Alright, lead the way then, Fearless Leader. »  
  
Guess he'll have to get used to this kind of abrasiveness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After around half an hour of walking, and even though Caleb's flaming body did not last the whole way, they manage to find the place. A real temple to an unrecognisable god, actually scratch that, it looks more like a temple to multiple gods at the same time. Weird.  
  
Beau insisted on carrying Fjord's body. Which is kind of weird, Yasha seemed more up to the task but grief is not the most logical of master. Plus, what does he know, she  _is_ extremely ripped.  
  
  
Alright, this seems to be it, there's even a knocker on the big, gods adorned, doors. In the shape of a moon apparently ? Cute.

  
  
After having knocked once. Twice. Five minutes. Ten minutes. No one seemed to come.  
  
« Good job, Essek, leading us to a gods forsaken place in a gods forsaken l \--  » 

And right at the end of this sentence, the doors opened, leading to a long corridor full of doors. Everything seemed very barren there, like only a few people lived there.  
This is it, this is the place, Essek thought.  
  
Except thought didn't seem to be a thing the others did. They all seemed... in shock ? Why ? Almost like they had seen a ghost ?  
  
What Essek didn't know, was the person who opened the doors.  
  
A tall, lavender tiefling, whose face was covered in a thin veil, hanging from his ram-like horns, hiding most of their features. But those scars. Those tattoos. It had to have been him.  
  
And before Yasha could utter a single word, which, for the record, she was about to do, they opened their mouth.  
  
« Hi, and welcome to the Moon's Landing. My name is Lucien, how can I help you ? »

  
  



	2. Blood and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright there we go. It's a small thing since I don't have much time to write, but I wanted to anyway.

«Why the fuck are you there and how are you even alive.»  
  
« I. uh. Do not know what you're talking about ? Miss ? »  
  
« Beau. regard. but you should know that already, Molly. »  
  
« Look, we don't have much time, we'll get to the bottom of this later, for now, it's freezing and I can't cast that spell again. Can we come in ?»  
  
« Oh my, yes, sorry, please, do come in. »  
  
Well. Fuck. Seems like they know each other ? What even was that?

  
As the party came inside the foyer of the place they can see it is full of artwork and scripture related to gods, but mainly the Moonweaver, with drapes adorning the inside of an indoor balcony, walls stocked full of bookshelves and so many places to sit you'd have a hard time staying standing even if you wanted to. Caleb would love this place, under different circumstances.  
  
But Beau was more stubborn.  
  
« Is everyone settled in ? Should I bring some tea ? »  
  
« Oh yes, that would be- »

« Look. We're inside, now tell us. Why do you look so much like our friend Molly and have the same voice and. Fuck. Why are you him but not really him ? »  
  
« Well. It is... a long story. Do you not want to take care of your friend first ? He seems. Very much not alive. »  
  
« Yeah, sure. But don't think I'll forget this. »  
  
Well, she seems to be pretty irritated. Essek knew it'd always be interesting with them around but he didn't expect _that_.  
  
« Let us get down to it then, shall we ? What can we do for you ? »  
  
« Well. We can't seem to resurrect our friend here. Revivify doesn't work and, while Gentle Repose does what it's supposed to do, it's not gonna last forever. So we've been thinking it's a curse which is why we came to you. »  
  
« That seems smart. Though, not many know of us. Who told you of this place, pray tell ? »  
  
« We'll tell you once you take care of this problem for us, _Ja_? »  
  


Caleb. He seemed even more on edge than usual. So much hurt in such a short life. If only he knew how to help him.

« Well, if your firbolg friend here is telling the truth it might be something we can help with. May I look at the body ? »  
  
Yasha, still clutching Fjord's body in her arms, looks at each and every one of the party for confirmation, even Essek and, though she might not have seen it, a brief look of confusion and. Well. The only way to describe it is « Trying to make it seem like he knows exactly what she is looking for and giving a look of confidence ». A bold move, let's see if it pays off.  
  
  
Clearing a table from its books and candle, Yasha deposits Fjord's corps onto it, but not before trying one last Healing Hands, just in case.

As Lucien (Molly ? Who's that ? He's gotta talk to Caleb about it, seems important.) approaches the body, their horns begin illuminating the room, slowly moving the thin but opaque veil in front of their face, shimmering with a spell even Essek can't seem to grasp.  
  
« It is as I thought before. His soul is trapped in the twisted grasps of an entity of ungodly power. I personally cannot deal with that on my own. But I am sure with everyone here we can figure this out. »  
  
« What's it gonna take ? »  
  
« Well. I would have to research it for a little bit, but this kind of curse isn't going to break with a simple spell. It would take much, much more power. And some rare components. I have some of them here right now but it is going to take all of us to bring the rest. »  
  
« Well. What is it ? »

« A kraken's blood, because of your friend's connection to an underwater creature, and a dryad's tendril, since he seems to be blessed by the Wildmother herself. Having her on our side would make this easier, right, mister Firbolg ? »  
  
« That would be the case, but please, you can call me Caduceus. »

« Then I shall do that. You can call me Lucien, and, when this is all over, I shall tell you why you seem to think I am called. What was it. Molly ? »

« You better. »  
  
Whew. Well, I don't blame her.   
  
Wait, did he say a Kraken ?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished yet, but let's just say that's the first chapter I guess.
> 
> So yeah the design idea is so big brained, it's the tiefling veil hanging from their horn.


End file.
